


Love is an Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arkham Asylum, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Damaged Psyche, Descent into Madness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Harley Quinn loves the Riddler not the Joker, Harvey is a funny dude, Insanity, Lots and lots of murder, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Parent Edward Nygma, Pregnant!Reader, Psychological Drama, Psychopaths In Love, Reader Becomes Harley Quinn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, edward nygma is romantic, edward nygma is sweet, edward nygma origins, the riddler is a sexy crazy mofo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Edward Nygma are falling in love...but as typical for Batman villains things are about to get bat shit crazy (pun intended) and you, dear reader, will love every maddening moment of it. You have to...Nygma is your everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Enigma

Today was just another day at the GCPD. You were the Forensic Psychologist, and it was your job to work closely with the Forensic Specialist on duty to analyze the crime scene and develop a criminal profile. Today a young women had been murdered, seemingly with no weapon and Detectives Bullock and Gordon were especially stumped. This made you excited, because it meant you would get to see Mr. Nygma today, whom you'd developed quite the crush on. If only he wasn't in love with Kristen Kringle…you couldn't stand her. Edward had pinned after her for so long and she was nothing but mean to him. You were brooding on this when the door to your office opened, your eyes lighting up like Christmas as you eagerly hopped from your seat.

"Don't look so excited, I'm not your little riddle freak." You frowned. There were a number of cops on the force that were incredibly mean to both you and Edward, though neither of you stood up for yourselves much. One such cop was a man by the name of Dougherty, who was dating Ms. Kringle of all people. He narrowed his beady little eyes at you, making you uncomfortable as you slowly stepped forward to greet him.

"What do you want?" You ask cautiously, hoping he was only here for case inquiry. You were in no mood to deal with his bullshit tonight, though his sarcastic smile told you otherwise. You felt the hair raise on your arms slightly, he was so…creepy. Dougherty opened his mouth, no doubt about to spew some sort of aggressive and hateful nonsense when none other than Edward Nygma entered the room. You beamed at him, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks as he let out an awkward laugh. He had been awfully shy around you recently, you were hoping that was a sign that he was over Kringle and headed your way. His smile faltered quickly when he noticed who else was standing among your presence, a falsely polite expression plastered upon his face.

"Hello. I hope you are not bothering Miss [Your last name], we have work to get done." An arrogant sneer crept over the officer's expression, all but growling at the man you were so helplessly in love with. You wanted to punch his eye sockets out.

"Oh, no, Riddle Man. I was simply coming to tell her that I thought she was a moronic dog, the way she worships the ground you walk on. I should be flattered, I suppose, considering she's taking your attention away from my girl but…I couldn't help feeling sorry for you, Nygma. Such a homely little thing…even a dork like you could do so much better." His tone was bitter, nasty...tongue like a knife. You didn't want to look weak in front of Ed, but you were sensitive and the tears came instantly. You tried to look away from the sympathy plastered all over Nygma's face…it was embarrassing. Dougherty stalked toward you as if he were going to lay a hand on you, and you squeezed your eyes closed quickly, awaiting the blow that never came. When you opened your eyes again Edward was standing protectively in front of you, his deep brown eyes blazing menacingly in a way that you had never seen before. Had he actually…pushed Dougherty?

"So cold, damp and dark this place, to stay you would refrain, yet those who occupy this place do never complain." He spat through his teeth, his icy tone sending a chill straight up your spine. You had never seen him like this, never. You dried your tears on your dress sleeve and looked thankfully at Ed.

"A grave." You whispered, a surprised smile breaking across his face. It wasn't often people even attempted to solve his riddles. He pushed his glasses up his nose and laughed his dorky little laugh, your favorite sound in all the world.

"Precisely!" Dougherty growled.

"Are you threatening me?" Edward looked too friendly, a chipper expression on his face and hands folded innocently in front of his body, though the darkness in his eyes said otherwise.

"Well that depends, Mister. Are you going to lay a finger on Miss [your last name]? Violence toward a women is something I will not tolerate." There you were…blushing again. You'd never been more turned on in all your life. He was standing up for you. No one had ever done that before.

"You have work to do, Officer Dougherty. Go, if you have nothing professional to say to me." You say weakly, feeling a little braver with Nygma around. He wasn't quite big enough to take the officer on, but for some reason you were not worried about your safety any longer. Dougherty looked as if he might haul off and punch Edward in the gut, though he didn't get the opportunity. His walkie rang in, it was Captain Essen. He roughly knocked into Ed's shoulder on the way out, though his smile did not falter.

"Bye." You couldn't believe what had just happened. You turned your wide, amazed [your eye color] eyes toward Nygma, looking on him as if he were your hero. You didn't quite know what to say, you couldn't properly verbalize what that had meant to you.

"You didn't have to do that…thank you." Edward reached up and very gently ebbed a tear from your cheek with his thumb, an electricity shooting through the both of you. There was no way he hadn't felt that. His face was so warm, gentle.

"He's a bad, bad, bad man…I've told Ms. Kringle this many times but I don't think she hears me. She typically doesn't hear when I speak." He awkwardly turned his gaze to his hands, as if he were either sad or unsure or a weird mixture of both. You didn't know how to respond, but you didn't have to. He was the one who broke the silence.

"Was what he said true? About you…liking me?" Liking was not the correct word. You briefly contemplated weather or not to say how you really felt. You loved him, you knew that with all your heart. The two of you had been working together for years now. But…could you admit that? Would it freak him out?

"I more than like you, Ed. But I want you to be happy, and if Kristen is what makes you happy, then I want you to be with her." You spoke carefully, avoiding the L word and cleverly putting Mr. Nygma in a position where he would be forced to tell you how he was currently feeling about his unrequited predicament involving Ms. Kringle.

"I can be stolen or given away and you will live, yet you cannot live without me. What am I?" You giggle softly, that was easy.

"A heart." Edward nodded, taking your hand within his own and placing it gingerly against his chest. Your breath caught in your throat…just to touch him was exhilarating.

"My heart…you have it. You've had it for quite some time now. It hasn't belonged to Ms. Kringle for a long time, she never wanted it." You knew it…you knew he didn't still have feelings for her! You couldn't stop yourself, pulling him hard and fast into a kiss. Your lips molded against one another's beautifully…Nygma felt like home. His body melted against you, hands lovingly running through your hair. You had never been this happy in all your life. You were delicately tracing circles on his tweed jacket as his tongue collided with yours, pulling apart only when that damned door opened yet again.

"Hey have you guys found―holy shit. Never thought I would say this, but uh…Ed, quit playing tonsil hockey and do your damn job." Harvey barked, startling you both as you immediately pulled away.

"U-Um…Detective Bullock we were just…"

"I have eyes, Nygma I know what you were doing, shut up and tell me what you know about the case." Poor Eddie…he was becoming flustered, attempting to tell you everything he had learned from examining the body at the crime scene.

"Well, t-there were multiple stab wounds, but they were not consistent to anything I've never seen before, not a knife. There was no weapon at the scene, but the size and shape of the wound suggests that it was something small, perfectly pointed. There was also water all over the victim's chest, and in the blood around the wound. The body was nowhere near water and was not moved. The only possible thing I can think of is―" You cut him off, an excitement coursing through you as you realized you could beat your new boyfriend at his own game.

"What is strong enough to smash ships but still fears the sun?" Edward grinned, he almost looked as if he wanted to grab and kiss you all over again, and you would certainly not object.

"Ice! Exactly! Our victim was more than likely stabbed with an icicle. All we need to do is find out the who and the why. Unfortunately, since the murder weapon literally melted there is no way that we can lift any prints. I think the secret to finding our murderer lies in the ice…why an icicle? So unusual a weapon…" Harvey blinked stupidly at both of you for several moments before shaking his head, as if to clear it.

"You two deserve each other." He slammed the door behind him, no doubt running off to retrieve Gordon and go out in search of the perp.

"So um…would you…would you like to…?" He was stammering…it was adorable. You curled a piece of your hair around your finger and looked up at him from underneath your eyelashes.

"Would I like to what?" He cleared his throat and seemed to regain a little of his confidence, reaching out to tenderly take you by the hand.

"…come to dinner, with me?" Suddenly you couldn't find your voice, but you nodded, squeezing his hand and relishing in the small kiss he pressed to your lips. How could Ms. Kringle not be head over hills in love with this man? It blew your mind.

"I would love too. Pick me up tonight, seven thirty?"

"I won't be late." With that, he gave you one more, happy and doting glance before heading out of your office to finish up his own work for the day. You quickly pulled out your phone and dialed your best friend's number, eager to let her know that you would not be there when she got off of work tonight. Your best friend was engaged to none other than Oswald Cobblepot, and she worked very hard by his side often until he sent his lackeys home for the night.

"[Your best friend's name]?" You whispered excitedly into the receiver, hoping that no prying henchmen were around to listen in to your conversation.

"I won't be home until late tonight…if I come home at all. I have a date with a Mr. Edward Nygma tonight." There was a gasp on the other end.

"No way! That guy you've been obsessed with for like three years? I never did think he would notice you…that's great! Don't get too wild though, Oswald and I aren't going to clean up after you if he knocks you up." You turn about ten shades of purple, although you have to admit that the idea excites you in ways you'd rather not think about.

"No, no, get your mind out of the gutter, this is our first date! If I stayed over we would only cuddle." Your friend giggled.

"Sure, sure. Liar." You roll your eyes.

"Anyways, don't let old Cobblepot keep you up too late okay? I swear he works you like a dog. Anyway, I'm going to need your help picking out an outfit…I have nothing to wear." You sigh heavily, you wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. Not just for you, but for Ed. You both deserved it.

"Go get the green dress from my closet, the strapless one with the purple sequins…that will look perfect on you. He won't be able to do anything but stare." You laugh.

"I sincerely doubt that, but thanks. I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do." [Your best friend's name] snorts at you and you can practically hear her shake her head.

"You worry too much. You like him, he likes you…and it's not like he's a murderer or anything right?" You bite your lip, imagining the sexy fire in his eyes when he had been confronting Dougherty earlier. You smirk.

"Would it be so bad if he was?"

**Author's Note:**

> characters belong to DC


End file.
